2003 Topps Heritage Base Set
The Base Set of 2003 Topps Heritage Baseball is made up of 450 cards. Variation cards and cards 364-430 were short prints, inserted at a rate of 1:2 packs. Gallery Image:2003 Topps Heritage Base 250.jpg|250 - A-Rod Image:2003 Topps Heritage Base 302A.jpg|302A - Magglio Ordonez Image:2003 Topps Heritage Base 302B SP.jpg|302B - Magglio Old Logo SP Image:2003 Topps Heritage Base 340 Black.jpg|340B - Black SP Checklist 1 Alex Rodriguez 1 Alex Rodriguez (SP Black/Night Background) 2 Jose Cruz Jr. 3 Ichiro (SP) 4 Rich Aurilia 5 Trevor Hoffman 6 Brian Giles 6 Brian Giles (SP Vintage Logo) 7 Albert Pujols 7 Albert Pujols (SP Black/Night Background) 8 Vicente Padilla 9 Bobby Crosby 10 Derek Jeter 10 Derek Jeter (SP Vintage Logo) 11 Pat Burrell 11 Pat Burrell (SP Vintage Logo) 12 Armando Benitez 13 Javier Vazquez 14 Justin Morneau 15 Doug Mientkiewicz 16 Kevin Brown 17 Alexis Gomez 18 Lance Berkman 18 Lance Berkman (SP Black/Night Background) 19 Adrian Gonzalez 20 Todd Helton 20 Todd Helton (SP Black/Night Background) 21 Carlos Pena 22 Matt Lawton 23 Elmer Dessens 24 Hee Seop Choi 25 Chris Duncan (SP) 26 Ugueth Urbina 27 Rodrigo Lopez 27 Rodrigo Lopez (SP Vintage Logo) 28 Damian Moss 29 Steve Finley 30 Sammy Sosa 30 Sammy Sosa (SP Vintage Logo) 31 Kevin Cash 32 Kenny Rogers 33 Ben Grieve 34 Jason Simontacchi 35 Shin-Soo Choo 36 Freddy Garcia 37 Jesse Foppert 38 Tony Larussa 39 Mark Kotsay 40 Barry Zito 41 Josh Fogg 42 Marlon Byrd 43 Marcus Thames 44 Al Leiter 45 Michael Barrett 46 Jake Peavy 47 Dustan Mohr 48 Alex Sanchez 49 Chin-Feng Chen 50 Kazuhisa Ishii 50 Kazuhisa Ishii (SP Black/Night Background) 51 Carlos Beltran 52 Franklin Gutierrez 53 Miguel Cabrera 54 Roger Clemens 55 Juan Cruz 56 Jason Young 57 Alex Herrera 58 Aaron Boone 59 Mark Buehrle 60 Larry Walker 61 Morgan Ensberg 62 Barry Larkin 63 Joe Borchard 64 Jason Dubois 65 Shea Hillenbrand 66 Jay Gibbons 67 Vinny Castilla 68 Jeff Mathis 69 Curt Schilling 70 Garret Anderson 71 Josh Phelps 72 Chan Ho Park 73 Edgar Renteria 74 Kazuhiro Sasaki 75 Lloyd Mcclendon 76 Jon Lieber 77 Rolando Viera 78 Jeff Conine 79 Kevin Millwood 80 Randy Johnson 80 Randy Johnson (SP Black/Night Background) 81 Troy Percival 82 Cliff Floyd 83 Tony Graffanino 84 Austin Kearns 85 Manuel Ramirez (SP) 86 Jim Tracy 87 Rondell White 88 Trot Nixon 89 Carlos Lee 90 Mike Lowell 91 Raul Ibanez 92 Ricardo Rodriguez 93 Ben Sheets 94 Jason Perry (SP) 95 Mark Teixeira 96 Brad Fullmer 97 Casey Kotchman 98 Craig Counsell 99 Jason Marquis 100 Nomar Garciaparra 100 Nomar Garciaparra (SP Vintage Logo) 101 Ed Rogers 102 Wilson Betemit 103 Wayne Lydon 104 Jack Cust 105 Derrek Lee 106 Jim Kavourias 107 Joe Randa 108 Taylor Buchholz 109 Gabe Kapler 110 Preston Wilson 111 Craig Biggio 112 Paul Lo Duca 113 Eddie Guardado 114 Andres Galarraga 115 Edgardo Alfonzo 116 Robin Ventura 117 Jeremy Giambi 118 Ray Durham 119 Mariano Rivera 120 Jimmy Rollins 121 Dennis Tankersley 122 Jason Schmidt 123 Bret Boone 124 Josh Hamilton 125 Scott Rolen 126 Steve Cox 127 Larry Bowa 128 Adam Laroche (SP) 129 Ryan Klesko 130 Tim Hudson 131 Brandon Claussen 132 Craig Brazell (SP) 133 Grady Little 134 Jarrod Washburn 135 Lyle Overbay 136 John Burkett 137 Daryl Clark 138 Kirk Rueter 139 Joe & Jake Mauer 139 Joe & Jake Mauer (SP Black/Night Background) 140 Troy Glaus 141 Trey Hodges (SP) 142 Dallas Mcpherson 143 Art Howe 144 Jesus Cota 145 J.R. House 146 Reggie Sanders 147 Clint Nageotte 148 Jim Edmonds 149 Carl Crawford 150 Mike Piazza 150 Mike Piazza (SP Black/Night Background) 151 Seung Song 152 Roberto Hernandez 153 Marquis Grissom 154 Billy Wagner 155 Josh Beckett 156 Randall Simon 156 Randall Simon (SP Vintage Logo) 157 Ben Broussard 158 Russell Branyan 159 Frank Thomas 160 Alex Escobar 161 Mark Bellhorn 162 Melvin Mora 163 Andruw Jones 164 Danny Bautista 165 Ramon Ortiz 166 Wily Mo Pena 167 Jose Jimenez 168 Mark Redman 169 Angel Berroa 170 Andy Marte (SP) 171 Juan Gonzalez 172 Fernando Vina 173 Joel Pineiro 174 Boof Bonser 175 Bernie Castro (SP) 176 Bobby Cox 177 Jeff Kent 178 Oliver Perez 179 Chase Utley 180 Mark Mulder 181 Bobby Abreu 182 Ramiro Mendoza 183 Aaron Heilman 184 A.J. Pierzynski 185 Eric Gagne 186 Kirk Saarloos 187 Ron Gardenhire 188 Dmitri Young 189 Todd Zeile 190 Jim Thome 190 Jim Thome (SP Vintage Logo) 191 Cliff Lee 192 Matt Morris 193 Robert Fick 194 C.C. Sabathia 195 Alexis Rios 196 D'angelo Jimenez 197 Edgar Martinez 198 Robb Nen 199 Taggert Bozied 200 Vladimir Guerrero (SP) 201 Walter Young (SP) 202 Brendan Harris 203 Mike Hargrove 204 Vernon Wells 205 Hank Blalock 206 Mike Cameron 207 Tony Batista 208 Matt Williams 209 Tony Womack 210 Ramon A. Martinez 211 Aaron Sele 212 Mark Grace 213 Joe Crede 214 Ryan Dempster 215 Omar Vizquel 216 Juan Pierre 217 Denny Bautista 218 Chuck Knoblauch 219 Eric Karros 220 Victor Diaz 221 Jacque Jones 222 Jose Vidro 223 Joe Mcewing 224 Nick Johnson 225 Eric Chavez 226 Jose Mesa 227 Aramis Ramirez 228 John Lackey 229 David Bell 230 John Olerud 231 Tino Martinez 232 Randy Winn 233 Todd Hollandsworth 234 Ruddy Lugo 235 Carlos Delgado 236 Chris Narveson 237 Tim Salmon 238 Orlando Palmeiro 239 Jeff Clark (SP) 240 Byung-Hyun Kim 241 Mike Remlinger 242 Johnny Damon 243 Corey Patterson 244 Paul Konerko 245 Danny Graves 246 Ellis Burks 247 Gavin Floyd 248 Jaime Bubela 249 Sean Burroughs 250 Alex Rodriguez (SP) 251 Gabe Gross 252 Rafael Palmeiro 253 Dewon Brazelton 254 Jimmy Journell 255 Rafael Soriano 256 Jerome Williams 257 Xavier Nady 258 Mike Williams 259 Randy Wolf 260 Miguel Tejada 260 Miguel Tejada (SP Black/Night Background) 261 Juan Rivera 262 Rey Ordonez 263 Bartolo Colon 264 Eric Milton 265 Jeffrey Hammonds 266 Odalis Perez 267 Mike Sweeney 268 Richard Hidalgo 269 Alex Gonzalez 270 Aaron Cook 271 Earl Snyder 272 Todd Walker 273 Aaron Rowand 274 Matt Clement 275 Anastacio Martinez 276 Mike Bordick 277 John Smoltz 278 Scott Hairston 279 David Eckstein 280 Shannon Stewart 281 Carl Everett 282 Aubrey Huff 283 Mike Mussina 284 Ruben Sierra 285 Russ Ortiz 286 Brian Lawrence 287 Kip Wells 288 Placido Polanco 289 Ted Lilly 290 Andy Pettitte 291 John Buck 292 Orlando Cabrera 293 Cristian Guzman 294 Ruben Quevedo 295 Cesar Izturis 296 Ryan Ludwick 297 Roy Oswalt 298 Jason Stokes 299 Mike Hampton 300 Pedro Martinez 301 Nic Jackson 302 Magglio Ordonez 302 Magglio Ordonez (SP Vintage Logo) 303 Manny Ramirez 304 Jorge Julio 305 Javy Lopez 306 Roy Halladay 307 Kevin Mench 308 Jason Isringhausen 309 Carlos Guillen 310 Tsuyoshi Shinjo 311 Phil Nevin 312 Pokey Reese 313 Jorge Padilla 314 Jermaine Dye 315 Boomer Wells 316 Mo Vaughn 317 Bernie Williams 318 Michael Restovich 319 Jose Hernandez 320 Richie Sexson 321 Daryle Ward 322 Luis Castillo 323 Rene Reyes 324 Victor Martinez 325 Adam Dunn 325 Adam Dunn (SP Vintage Logo) 326 Corwin Malone 327 Kerry Wood 328 Rickey Henderson 329 Marty Cordova 330 Greg Maddux 331 Miguel Batista 332 Chris Bootcheck 333 Carlos Baerga 334 Antonio Alfonseca 335 Shane Halter 336 Juan Encarnacion 337 Tom Gordon 338 Hideo Nomo 339 Torii Hunter 340 Alfonso Soriano 340 Alfonso Soriano (SP Black/Night Background) 341 Roberto Alomar 342 David Justice 343 Mike Lieberthal 344 Jeff Weaver 345 Timo Perez 346 Travis Lee 347 Sean Casey 348 Willie Harris 349 Derek Lowe 350 Tom Glavine 351 Eric Hinske 352 Rocco Baldelli 353 J.D. Drew 354 Jamie Moyer 355 Todd Linden 356 Benito Santiago 357 Brad Baker 358 Alex Gonzalez 359 Brandon Duckworth 360 John Rheinecker 361 Orlando Hernandez 362 Pedro Astacio 363 Brad Wilkerson 364 David Ortiz (SP) 365 Geoff Jenkins (SP) 366 Brian Jordan (SP) 367 Paul Byrd (SP) 368 Jason Lane (SP) 369 Jeff Bagwell (SP) 370 Bobby Higginson (SP) 371 Juan Uribe (SP) 372 Lee Stevens (SP) 373 Jimmy Haynes (SP) 374 Jose Valentin (SP) 375 Ken Griffey Jr. (SP) 376 Barry Bonds (SP) 377 Gary Matthews Jr. (SP) 378 Gary Sheffield (SP) 379 Rick Helling (SP) 380 Junior Spivey (SP) 381 Francisco Rodriguez (SP) 382 Chipper Jones (SP) 383 Orlando Hudson (SP) 384 Ivan Rodriguez (SP) 385 Chris Snelling (SP) 386 Kenny Lofton (SP) 387 Eric Cyr (SP) 388 Jason Kendall (SP) 389 Marlon Anderson (SP) 390 Billy Koch (SP) 391 Shelly Duncan (SP) 392 Jose Reyes (SP) 393 Fernando Tatis (SP) 394 Michael Cuddyer (SP) 395 Mark Prior (SP) 396 Dontrelle Willis (SP) 397 Jay Payton (SP) 398 Brandon Phillips (SP) 399 Dustin Moseley (SP) 400 Jason Giambi (SP) 401 John Mabry (SP) 402 Ron Gant (SP) 403 J.T. Snow (SP) 404 Jeff Cirillo (SP) 405 Darin Erstad (SP) 406 Luis Gonzalez (SP) 407 Marcus Giles (SP) 408 Brian Daubach (SP) 409 Moises Alou (SP) 410 Raul Mondesi (SP) 411 Adrian Beltre (SP) 412 A.J. Burnett (SP) 413 Jason Jennings (SP) 414 Ed Almonte (SP) 415 Fred Mcgriff (SP) 416 Jr. Raines (SP) 417 Rafael Furcal (SP) 418 Erubiel Durazo (SP) 419 Drew Henson (SP) 420 Kevin Appier (SP) 421 Chad Tracy (SP) 422 Adam Wainwright (SP) 423 Choo Freeman (SP) 424 Sandy Alomar Jr. (SP) 425 Corey Koskie (SP) 426 Jeromy Burnitz (SP) 427 Jorge Posada (SP) 428 Jason Arnold (SP) 429 Brett Myers (SP) 430 Shawn Green (SP) Category:2003 Baseball Card Sets Category:Topps Heritage Baseball Card Sets